Gundam: Char's Counterattack: Flying Away
by Shadow Chaser
Summary: After the events of Char's Counterattack, Captain Bright Noah reflects on Amuro's sacrifice and discovers something new about his son, Hathaway. Short, short story. [Slight Alternate Universe]


Flying Away

Gundam: Char's Counterattack: Flying Away

By: Shadow Chaser

Captain Bright Noah stared out the main bridge's window, not really looking at the whole beautiful view the bridge gave, but at a single spot where the Axis asteroid used to burn up in Earth's atmosphere.He didn't know how he felt right now, but he did know that there was an empty feeling within him at the moment.A void that had appeared ever since Amuro Ray died pushing Axis out of Earth's atmosphere with his Nu Gundam.

_Amuro…you could have saved yourself, but you were still full of the pride and determination of so many years ago_, Bright thought to himself as he kept staring at the spot where Axis was burning only a few hours ago.Pride and selflessness were Amuro's strong points…strong points accented by his incredible newtype powers.

"Father…" Hathaway's sad voice filled the empty bridge and Bright turned around slightly to see his eldest son, floating towards him, his face a mask of calm, but Bright knew that his son had to be suffering deeply on the inside by the death of his close friend, Quess Paraya.

He had heard rumors floating around that Quess was in love with his own son, or at least thought of him as a good friend, then fell in love with Amuro because of some kind of newtype attraction, but turned traitor as Amuro rejected her.She had then defected to Char's forces, becoming his pawn, and in some ways, like a semi-replacement for Lalah Sun.

"Hathaway," he greeted his tall, dark haired son, "shouldn't you be in the medical room, resting?"

"I can't…" was his son's reply and Bright took a good look at his son.He noticed that there were tear streaks on his face, and he looked exhausted, mentally and physically.

He sighed then, got off of his command chair and faced his son, "Hathaway, what's the matter?"

He watched as his son dipped his head down for a moment then lifted it back up, but there was something different about his son this time then before."Father…when…when I felt Quess die…I also felt it through my mind, like a part of me went missing."

Bright raised an eyebrow at his statement.He hadn't expected this.Was his son a newtype, not so strong as one, but undoubtedly one?Had he inherited Mirai's latent newtype genes and somehow, when Quess had died, triggered some kind of mechanism to start his own exploration of the psyche?"Almost like an…empty feeling…like a part of your mind just shut down?" he asked tentatively.

Hathaway nodded slightly, "Yes."

Bright frowned slightly as he took another look at his son.He wanted to ask him a question, but was afraid of the answer._Just do it…you won't be able to rest until you get it cleared up_, a voice in his head told him and he huffed out a sigh, "Hathaway…did you feel a powerful feeling in your mind after Quess'…" his voice hitched slightly as he watched his son's expression become sadder, "Quess' death?"

"I…I-I don't know.I don't know if it was powerful, but it had a warm feeling to it.It felt oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it.The feeling washed over me telling me that everything will be all right.Then it somehow…mentioned something to you…like saying, '_Don't worry…I'll be all right where I'm going._'"

He watched as Hathaway's expression turn from sadness to a puzzled look and nodded slightly, then glanced out to where Axis used to be and a soft smile on his face appeared.

"Father…what does this mean?"

Bright Noah closed his eyes and remembered the past memories of his friendship with Amuro Ray."Its okay, Hathaway.Everything will be fine.We have a new future ahead of us, and I think that the final battle today told us that we have to move on and not linger in the past."

"So, then…"

"Its like a swan…flying away.Flying towards a new future," he replied softly._Thank you Amuro, for giving all of us a brighter future_, he thought to the stars.

~End~

**Author's Notes:**

This is just a small vignette that I decided to write.I loved _Char's Counterattack_ and wanted to write something about it.So I guess if this doesn't make sense, its what I feel about _Char's Counterattack_ through the eyes of Bright.Oh yeah, if you're wondering who my fave characters are for the UC line of Gundam, its: Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, Bright Noah, Mirai (Yashima) Noah, Bernie Wiseman, Hathaway Noah, and Camille Viden, and Minerva Zabi…oh yeah can't forget Shiro Amada!!

**Um…note:** I know Hathaway isn't a newtype or anything, but I sure like to mess around with stuff (for those who have read my other fics, especially After War…I did mess a bit with Quatre's psychic abilities ^_^).


End file.
